Lost In Tortall
by Rogue4
Summary: About a Alaskan girl that get's transported back to Tortall, she want's to get back home, but, many thing's stand in her way and don't won't her to leave so soon...or ever...
1. Unannouced Challenge

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these character's, the purpose of life would stand explained. But alas, I don't, therefor I still wander about aimlessly, hoping it will knock my in the head eventually. ALL of the character's and fief's (Expect the one's I created) belong to the Mighty Goddess of All That Is Excellent Litature, Tamora Pierce, and, of course, her publisher's alone: I take no credit WHAT-SO-EVER. Although, Serena, Luke, Deamon and any other character you don't regonize. If I EVER see ANYBODY (With the expect of tamora Pierce, in that case I would be honored) even REMOTLY using/taking my character's, you'll be walkin' this earth with a heart tranplant, so take heed to my warning. All hail the Mighty Tamora Pierce! (If you were actally dense enough to think I created/own the egonizable character's, your the type of person that make's me wonder if their putting the right people in the correctional facility's these day's.)  
  
On to the story!  
  
Chapter 1: Unannouced Challenge  
  
Serena sat on a small cliff that overhung, half way up a mountain, looking out at the rest of the majestic chain of them. Taking one last whiff of the wilderness scented air, she stoff up, brushed off her carhart's and grabbed her hiking backpack.  
  
Serena Fejis, an Alaskan girl with red hair as her Irish Ancestor's had, tall for her age, most people thought she was older than her true age of 12. She was far bigger than any average girl, with strong shoulder's and leg's. She was raised to be as rugged as the land she lived on, learning to love the wilderness and all it could teach her with time. It was the only place she felt she belong. She had a proud flare in her itimidating eye's of brown-red, with fleck's of unnerving silver in them.  
  
She could be delcared one of the best fighter's around, alway's thriving to be better. There was nothing more she enjoyed than being out in the wilderness with her dog's. You see, she was a musher, and a well-proved one at that. Even then she could get in a few good book's here and there when she was done with the dog's and no sunlight left to explore. Tamora Pierce was the author she loved more than any other. Sometime's, even, she caught herself dreaming about what it would be like to be one of Tortall's greatest knight's. She lovedher dog's, of course, but, it was ok to just dream...right?  
  
Taking one last look around, the girl whistled for Bailey, her none-sled dog, to follow her. This was one of the few time's she went out without her sled dog's for a run. Bailey was her dog, but was really the family dog. But she was an excellent exploring dog, with Austrailian Shepard and Choclate Lab Mix in her.  
  
But as Serena turned around, earth crumbled under her, making her stumble and tip right over the edge of the rock overhanging. Since it was quite a drop, shock soon dissapeared as the girl tried to land on her pack, just to make the landing even the bit softer.  
  
Depsite as quick as she tried, she plumeted 15, air-born, feet, landing on her left shoulder and arm.  
  
Serena heard an sickening 'Pop' and 'Crack', annoucing the arrival of a very serious problem.  
  
She swore loudly, (Her father was a fisherman, the captian of a boat, so when palettes fell over or a hook got caught in the hand, their speech was very colorful) her face screwed up with pain.  
  
Serena winced as she touched her shoulder, then her arm. Taking a deep breath, she did what she watched the doctor do after she did the same thing 2 year's ago when racing her dog's, she popped her shoulder back into place.  
  
It hurt for a few moment's, then she sighed in relief.  
  
But her arm was a different matter. It was cleanly broken. It wasen't that she haden't ever broken her arm before, but it seemed to be much more painful this time.  
  
She crawled over to a clump of pine tree's, hidden from veiw. Bailey walked over, having had found a way to reach her friend, head lowered. "I'm alright," Serena told her, leaning against a nearby tree. "I'm just gonna stay 'ere a bit. Keep an eye out for our friend's, aye?" The dog thrust it's cold nose under her other arm, resting her head on her stomache. The girl was about to shut her eye's when a glistening caught her careful eye. She moved over and pick up the object. "Hullo, what do we have 'ere?"  
  
It looked like a frosty-clear, long, green, tooth-looking peice of glass, if it even was glass. It was highly unusal, ecspecially all the way out there where nobody expect Serena. The object curved gentally, creating the tooth-shape appearence.  
  
Bailey came over to do her own inspection of the item, sniffing it curiously.  
  
Serena began to sing her own tune softly, moving back to her postion by the tree's, holding the object.  
  
Without any aknowledgment, mist began to creep up, engulfing the girl's body. Bailey began barking viously, arousing Serena from her thought's.  
  
But it was too late. 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: ::Sigh:: I do not own any of thse character's or fief's (Expect the 1's I created) they ALL belong to Tamora Pierce  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Serena blinked. Everything had completely changed; nothing looked the same. In front of her: forest. Tree's grew everywhere, brush daring not to stray too far from them. She stood on a well-worn trail, big enough for two horses to ride together, side by side. The trail wove around tree's, brush, flower's, log's and other numorous thing's until it was out of sight. After she took it all in, she turned around: her jaw dropped.  
  
Before her lay the most gorgeous sight, it could even make the sceneorous Alaska run for it's money.  
  
A huge, beautiful castle with tower's billowing out from all side's reached her sight, scattered building's beneath it suggesting a city of some sort.  
  
~What the!?~ A voice inside her screamed violently. ~What's goin' on!? Where am I!?~  
  
~Look at it this way,~ The practical part of her said. ~You've alway's wanted to visit Scotland.~ Serena physically raised an eyebrow. ~If...this...IS even Scotland...~ The voice decided to shut up.  
  
~Dolt!~ Her harsher side cried. You REALLY think this is the time to be on vacation?~  
  
"How did I even get 'ere?" Serena thought outloud, slight panic beginning to set in.  
  
~You can't stay 'ere forever, either!~ The voice sneered again.  
  
"No, I suppose not." Suddenly, the girl remember about her dog. Perhap's she had come with her too? "Bailey!" She cried, whistling. "'Ere Bailey, Come 'ere!" But after 15 minute's of calling, she knew Bailey haden't come with. She didn't like this at all.  
  
Finally, she started walking down the path, in the direction of the castle.  
  
~~~  
  
It took serveral hour's toreach the city that she had seen earlier. Noon, to be percise. (She didn't bother looking at her watch. It was sunny, and she could tell the time of the day by it.) Although she was completely awed by the city, and what it contained and what it's people were like. she had an odd feeling she needed to reach the castle first.  
  
Trying to ignore the people's stare's, she looked straight ahead at her detination, acting as if nothing was wrong. Though something did catch her eye.  
  
A boy of no older than 13 was looking at her with keen interest, a kind unlike the other's look's she had receiving. He was wearing the most unusal thing's just like the people around her, but the color's were bolder, brighter. He was clad in emerald green breeches and tunic, the shirt underneath it being plain white. His feet showed off comfortable-looking leather riding boot's. The color of his clothe's made his amazingly bright green eye's stand out immensly. He had blonde hair that was naturally spiked, though only slightly. She noticed he was about an inch taller than her 5'4.  
  
In spite of herself, serena smiled slightly. The boy grinned in return. With one last look, she went around a bend and dissapeared into the crowd. She had a feeling she would see the stranger again soon.  
  
~~~  
  
Serena finally reached the castle. It looked even more beautiful than when she saw it in the forest. She saw guard's almost everywhere she looked up on the wall. Again, the one's that could, stared.  
  
Serena walked up to to the gate's, and faced a handsomly suited soldier. "I wish to see who's ever in charge 'ere."  
  
The solider just looked at her. "The king ye mean?"  
  
::King!?:: She thought  
  
~Duh!~ Her harsh side came back. ~Castle-King, haven't you learned ANYTHING from all those book's you read!?~  
  
Despite what she was telling herself, she put on a smooth, unreadable face. "Yes?"  
  
"Who are ye?"  
  
"Serena Fejis."  
  
"Where ye from?"  
  
Now, serena was a usally nice girl (In her own way) but she did have quite a temper, though she tries to hide, well, MOST of it, anyway. And she was losing it...fast. "Alaska."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"America."  
  
"In all my year's and studyin', I 'ave never 'eard of America. Where is that?"  
  
"Over yonder." Serena shot back at him sarcasticly, hoping the joke would put a halt to her slipping patience.  
  
  
  
"I've been over yonder an' never seen nor 'eard of anything like America."  
  
Serena goggled at him disbelieveingly, jaw hanging. "I was kidding!" She cried.  
  
"Ye shouldn't kid with yer elder's."  
  
"Am I going to be able to see the King or not?" She demanded finally.  
  
The soldier turned to the other guard's, who were standing behind him, listening to the conversation with attentive ear's. The soldier nodded toward's Serena. "Earch 'er."  
  
"What!" She yelled.  
  
~This is not allowed!~ Her harsh side cried defiently. ~This is against American Right's! It hAS to be, somehow!~  
  
::Yeah, well, I got a feeling were not in Kansas anymore, Toto.::  
  
"Get off of me!" She growled dangerously. Then she felt it. Pain shot through her sharply as 3 soldier's pinned her against the wall, arm's raised against it. She gasp, and turned pale to anyone who could see her. She yelped in suprised shock, eye's wide.  
  
"What's wrong with ye?"  
  
"My arm!" She screamed at him, terribly fed up. "Let go of my arm!"  
  
The soldier's let loose of their hold, Serena slumping to the ground in wimpering pain, her left arm dangling uslessly at her side. Serena glared at all of them.  
  
~~~  
  
Eventually, and after explaining a few thing's, the soldier's 'escorted' (More like demanded) through the castle, moving so quickly she hardly got to see anything.  
  
Through door's, a hallway, more door's. Then finally, a huge room, big enough to hold a ball if they wanted to.  
  
Two beautiful golden chair's sat at the other side of the room, one slightly larger than the other. Pure crystal chandelier's hung from the ceiling. Evereywhere she looked, the room was pure amazing. She also noted there were servant's by the golden chair's. All the people in the room were staring at her.  
  
Suddenly, a noise was heard. All eye's turned toward's where it came from.  
  
A man and woman appeared, walking into the room. They dressed like they were of the highest royalty.  
  
The man had coal black hair and beard. He had the brightest sapphire eye's she knew anybody could possibly possess. He was handsome enough , she guessed.  
  
But the woman he was with, she was the prettiest female she had ever seen.  
  
She had the man's same jet black hair, but she had hazel eye's instead of sapphire. Her lip's were naturally red, as far as Serena could tell, the color every other woman would need lipstick for. Everything was set upon ivory skin.  
  
::Wait a minute...:: Serena thought, watching the pair. ::If I knew any better, I would say they would just look like-::  
  
"Annoucing King Jonathan and Queen Thayet!"  
  
The King and Queen took their seat's on those golden chair's, then looked at Serena in confused wonderment.  
  
But she didn't notice any of this.  
  
A cold shiver ran up Serena's spine, spreading throughtout her body, envoloping her. Her stomache dropped; her heart was gone. ~No,~ She told herself sternly. ~The pain is makin' you go all funny. There were plenty of 'King's', not that this guy is or anything, named Johnathan.~  
  
~But how many Queen's were named Thayet?~ Demanded her harsh side demanded curtly.  
  
~There was that Queen Thayet in Egypt, If I am correct. I can't be sure though...~ Her positive side offered.  
  
::I'm goin' mad. Stark ravin' mad.:: Serena told herself between thought's. ::Now I'm arguin' with myself.::  
  
~I think we would know if we were in Egypt by now!~  
  
"Are you alright?" A deep voice snapped her back to reality. The King had noticed she was slightly pale.  
  
"Uh...yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Jonathan leaned back in what now Serena considered a throne, a look of interested on both him and the Queen. "Welcome, traveler, to Corus."  
  
The girl just stared at him.  
  
"Corus. You mean, Corus, the capital of Tortall?"  
  
The King nodded, slightly confused. "Yes."  
  
Serena felt her eye's widen.  
  
"What bring's you to my court?" He continued.  
  
Serena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I don't know, sir."  
  
"You don't know." Jonathan repeated slowly.  
  
It was Serena's turn to nod. "That's right."  
  
"I see..." he turned to his wife, who shrugged lightly. "Then please explain why you requested us."  
  
"Because I would like a few question's answered." Serena told him truthfully.  
  
"Well, I will try to help."  
  
"What's the date?" She started, nowing this sounded very idiotic. "I feel like I'm in a different time period, or something."  
  
"That, I can answer." Jonathan replied. "It is the 8th month of the year 1460."  
  
Serena finally had to cough to get her breathe back. "What?" She wheezed. "This has to be a joke, surely. It's the year 2002!"  
  
"I can assure you it's the year of 1460." The King pressed, a frown creasing his forhead.  
  
"I don't believe this," She whispered to herself. "This CANNOT be happening!"  
  
~Yeah, well, it is. So deal with it!~  
  
"Uh...sir, I can't think of any other way to say this. So please, just try to understand." She looked up uncertainly at the man. "My name is Serena Fejis. I come from Alaska, a state in the country called The United State's of America. I don't know exactly how I got here, to be all out honest. All I know, is that I was hiking, fell from a cliff and broke my arm. When I was taking shelter, I found an odd lookin' peice of glass, picked it up, and then I find myself standin' out in those wood's back there." She pointed behind her. Serena finally caught her breathe. She spoke faster than she usally would have, hoping they would miss the part's she knew they would find absurd.  
  
Everyone was staring first at her, then their neighboring person.  
  
"How is your arm?" Thayet finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
Serena glared at the soldier's, then looked back up at the royal couple. "It's fine, just a break. Nothin' I 'aven't had before."  
  
The Queen just waved to a woman.  
  
"I'm a healer," The woman murrmered. "Now which arm is it?"  
  
"My right."  
  
The healer put her hand's on Serena's right arm, dark green weaving it's glowing magic over it. "This might hurt a little."  
  
The girl winced as the bone shifted, becoming whole again.  
  
The healer briskly walked away, almost seemingly afraid of her. Serena suddenly got tired.  
  
::Oh, no, not here. Please not here.:: She pleaded herself, but in vain. The girl fell to the floor in a deep sleep. 


	3. And Along Came The Stranger...

Chapter 3: And Along Came The Stranger...  
  
Serena woke in a bed, placed in a room she had never seen. There was a nice- looking desk across the room, a bedstand next to her and two door's. Some paintings of people she never saw decorated the wall's. There was no one in the room: she was grateful. She needed time to think.  
  
Why was everything and everyone from her favorite book's ALIVE? They couldn't be! It was against the law's of physic's, against mankind itself!  
  
::You absolutly demented,:: She told herself sternly. ::Your probley goin' all wack, like you knew you would someday.:: She continued to think until her head burned with the effort.  
  
Shaking it away, she got up. She noticed they layed her backpack next to the bed. "Good thinkin'," She muttered, running her finger's along the desk, inspecting it. "I would have baracaded throughtout the place until I got it back."  
  
Serena was examining the hanging painting's when she heard a soft knock. Opening the door catiously, she found a slender, average sized woman with dark, round eye's and pinned up brown hair standing out in a empty hallway. She carried some clothes which she layed on the bed upon entering. "Here is proper clothing for the lady." The woman said, not looking up.  
  
"Just call me Serena," The girl requested, going over to take a look at the clothes.  
  
There was a emerald green dress with cream lining around the edge's and cream hose. Other's were russet red, white and countless other color's.  
  
"Uh...not to be rude, or anything. But, I'm not wearing that."  
  
The woman stared at her. "But this is what all lady's are expected to wear." She finally stated, stunned.  
  
"Then I guess I'm not 'all lady's'." Serena shrugged.  
  
The, what now Serena considered, servant appeared that she was about to object, but then said: "Then what  
  
will the lady wear?"  
  
Getting sick of all this 'lady' stuff, Serena decided, "I'll just wear the clothes I 'ave right now."  
  
"But they will get dirty, eventually."  
  
"Since when did a little dirt hurt anybody?" She said impatiently. "I can wash them."  
  
The woman just shook her head firmly. "That won't do. You must have some different clothing."  
  
"Fine. I'll wear those pant-lookin' thing's ya got," Serena sighed. Then suddenly corrected herself. "Breeches, I mean."  
  
The woman frowned. "You must have shirt's as well. And several tunic's for special event's..."  
  
Serena's eye's widened slightly. "What...special...event's?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Ball's, Midwinter--"  
  
The 12-year-old groaned, whispering, "Spare me."  
  
The woman shook her head and began changing the sheet's on the bed., muttering, "Just like Lord Raoul."  
  
"'Ey, 'ow long was I alseep anyway?"  
  
"One day and night."  
  
"Ah, well, I'm gonna go 'ead out for a bit." She told the woman, turning toward's the door.  
  
"Um, miss?" A voice came behind.  
  
"Hmmm?" Serena asked, turning around to look.  
  
"Miss, might I suggest a bath before you go?"  
  
Serena peered down at her hand's. They were caked with dirt. Grinning sheepishly, she looked back up. "Not a bad idea."  
  
"Everything you need will be in the privy." She pointed to the only other remaining door. She then picked up the stripped sheet's and storde briskly out of the room.  
  
"This is worse than a hotel," Serena muttered to herself, shaking her head. "This is like my grandma's."  
  
After she had her bath, Serena got dressed and walked out, taking her knife with her...just in case.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The girl was walking down an interesting looking hallway when she saw something littering on the ground. Frowning slightly, she cautiously picked it up.  
  
It was the green tooth-shaper peice of glass (If it even was glass) that she had found in the forest back home...right before she came to Tortall.  
  
But when she touched it, it began to glow a steady silver.  
  
Serena stepped back, staring at it in suprise.  
  
~What is that thing!?~ Her mind shouted ~It doesn't look--~  
  
"So, I finally found you."  
  
Jumping, instinct made her pocket the piece and draw out her knife, opening it in one swift, experienced movment.  
  
Locked in her defense mode, she watched the stranger, studying them.  
  
"Expecting an ambush, are you?" The voice asked, clearly amused.  
  
Serena flipped her knife shut and slipped it back into her right back pocket. "Not expecting," She replied. "But ya never know." The girl narrowed her eye's, then released them. "Your the boy I saw in the city."  
  
"Glad to be informed you remembered me." He smiled. "You are very good with a knife." he commented.  
  
Serena, not an very trusting person from past experiences, didn't know why this stranger was being so...nice. He probley wanted something. Good luck. "You learn these thing's when they happen to be useful."  
  
The boy raised his eyebrow's. "Obviously very well."  
  
  
  
Serena just blinked. "You were lookim' for me?" She reminded him.  
  
"Maybe." He answer, smiling cheerfully.  
  
She clearly gave him a 'Quit-Wasting-My-Time' look.  
  
He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head lightly. He finally let go of her eye's, peering around at the hall. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked, looking back at her.  
  
"I was hurled over a cliff and landed here," She told him sarcasticlly. "What about you?"  
  
The boy just grinned. "Has anyone given you a tour yet?"  
  
"Everybody's been too scared to come within 20 feet of me."  
  
"Well, if it's any notion, I'm not scared," He commented. "In fact, I think I like being around you."  
  
"That'll change." She replied, glaring.  
  
The boy smiled warmly; Serena scowled.  
  
"Would you like a tour?" He asked.  
  
Serena considered this for a moment. "Not that I got anything better to do," She thought outloud. "Sure, even as annoying as you are."  
  
::If this is a trick,:: She thought, ::I swear, I'll kick his--::  
  
"Great!" He cried happily.  
  
He held out his arm. Serena stared down at it, confused. Then memory hit her. This was how they 'escorted' people.  
  
::Wonderful.:: She thought bitterly. She began to walk away from him. But the arm linked to her's anyway.  
  
"Ah, come on, don't be like that!" The boy was suprised at the strength he could feel though. He grinned inwardly. He was beginning to like how different this girl was.  
  
~~~  
  
He took her all around the palace, showing Serena what seemed like every room.  
  
But Serena was interested in where they kept their armour and the indoor practice court's were.  
  
~~~  
  
Soon before sunset, he led her to the outside garden's to show Serena all the flower's.  
  
They sat down on a white stone bench after looking at a few, smelling the heavy perfume-sented air.  
  
"You know, we've been together all day and we don't even know each other's name's." The boy said, breaking the silence.  
  
True. They didn't.  
  
"Serena." The girl said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Serena," He echoed thoughtfully. "Beautiful name."  
  
"Uh, thanks..." She mumbled, unsure of what to made ok the compliment.  
  
"I'm Luke of Inlet Point."  
  
Inlet Point? That sure sounded alot like--  
  
"Well, well, well" A cold voice behind them drawled. "This look's like a nice, peaceful outing."  
  
Serena turned to look at the speaker. A boy with black hair and black eye's stood there, watching them. His small mouth in addition to his large nose made him seem ugly.  
  
Like a sly rat with too much hair, Serena considered. He was built as big as she and they were of the same height. There was something about him that she didn't like, much less trust.  
  
"It was." She replied.  
  
"Such a temper." He smiled sarcasticlly. Serena definatlly didn't like like him now, even though she knew it was true: She did have quite a temper. And she usally won argument's with her hard-headness. "Daemon of Raday." He informed her mockingly. Serena watched him, her eye's never leaving his cold one's.  
  
Dark eye's look over her shoulder, spotted Luke, then back at her. A wicked smile spreaded slowly over his face.  
  
"Luke," He started out. "What are you doing out here?" Though the expression he wore told them he thought he had an idea "What" was.  
  
"I was just showing Serena around the palace." He answered calmly, his face had returned to normal. His tone was much better than Serena's had been.  
  
Daemon looked at Serena, then back to Luke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" It was Luke's turn to ask.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I would take a walk in the garden's and enjoy the scenery." Daemon had returned to his drawling voice.  
  
Serena snorted, knwoing this was a lie. Daemon ignored it.  
  
"So your Serena?" He asked her, returning his gaze to her's.  
  
"Not that it'll be any use to you." She told him, irritated.  
  
"Oh, it may." He smiled coyly. Serena didn't like how this converstation was turning out.  
  
"I have to get back to my room." She finally said. She thanked Luke for showing her around, who smiled in return and said he would see her again.  
  
She began to walk away when she heard Luke call for her.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
She turned around, wondering what he wanted. He was running toward's her.  
  
She got her answer.  
  
Something heavy jumped on her back, knocking her to the ground. Slightly winded, she remained on the ground, trying to figure out what was happening. It only took a 10th of a second for reality to catch up with her.  
  
Everything she had learned for survival flooded her mind.  
  
  
  
She grabbed whatever was on her and flipped it over her head: hard. She jumped up and steadied herself. In defense mode, she looked at what she had just flipped. She lost her temper altogether.  
  
It was Daemon.  
  
"You," She growled at him, watching him get up. "I hope a bear maul's you for what you did!"  
  
"Show's how smart you are," He hissed at her, his voice icy cold. "There arn't any here."  
  
"Then let me do the honor's!" She yelled. Daemon hurlted toward's her. She dodged the first strike he threw at her.  
  
This wasen't unfamilier to her; she had practiced something similer.  
  
::No difference,:: She told herself firmly, leaping in the air from another wild swing. ::Just this time, if you slip up, you'll get hurt...severly. And you won't slip up, will you?::  
  
Despite her fury, she found the fight exciting. It was she had alway's dreamed of doing, and here it was. She was going to use it to the fullest.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke trying to get in the fight, and was about to before she yelled at him.  
  
"Stay out of this!" She shouted to him, dancing away from another blow and piercing one herself. "I'll be fine!" She knew it was a waste of breath, but she felt she needed to deal with this herself. He frowned, but didn't try to join in the fight.  
  
Daemon did get a lucky blow in on her though. Right around her rib's on her left side. She tried to ignore it, even though the pain was inmense.  
  
She started looking for an opening, anything that might throw down Daemon.  
  
There. There it was. Deamon twirled away from one of her strike's, his back stupidly toward's her.  
  
::Fool:: She thought with grim satisfaction. She thrust her foot up, crushing it in the soft spot near the collarbone, then slammed her elbow with all her strength in the same spot. It hurt, she knew, she had it done to herself before.  
  
Deamon fell to the ground gasping, holding to the area of pain.  
  
She looked back up at Luke, who was watching her with curious eye's.  
  
"It's cowardly to attack somebody from behind." She said with a shrug.  
  
"I knew you had to be good, but..." Luke trailed off.  
  
"I've had lot's of practice." She'd assured him. Suddenly, she winced slightly with pain. She pulled up her shirt just enough so she could see her stomache. A huge purple, blue and black bruise was creeping down on her side. She guessed it went a little above her rib's, too.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Luke took them to where the healer's were station, who bustled around, trying to get Serena to lay down.  
  
"But I'm fine!" She protested, even though she did feel lightheaded. "I just need a cold washrag or something..."  
  
"Serena, please lie down," Luke told her.  
  
She sighed, but finally did as she was told. A healer came over and placed hand's over the wound. Color surrounded both hand's and wound, then died. She felt tired. The last thing she saw was people bustling around, helping other's.  
  
The world dissapeared in a flash of blackness.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Light flooded back in a fuzzy setting. Her head ached slightly, and her body felt like it filled with lead. Opening her eye's all the way, Serena pushed herself up, forcing her complaining body to sit up right.  
  
She was in a bed, slightly different from the one she woke up in before.  
  
Peering around, she saw there was other bed's, bedstand's, what looked like healing herb's, cup's and other thing's of the sort. Then it hit her:Daemon...the fight...the wound...Luke. She was in the healers wing of the castle.  
  
Pushing back her hair from her face, she saw a healer walking toward's her. A woman with pull-backed gray hair and bright eye's promply handed her a cup filled with something that smelled nasty. Serena made a face, then looked up at the woman. "How long have I've been asleep?"  
  
"Two day's," She said told her quickly. "Now drink up."  
  
Serena looked back down at the liquid (If that was what it even was) in disgust. She drank it swiftly, hoping to drown out the taste, and felt sleep returning to her at a rapid pace.  
  
::Ah, no,:: She complained to herself, eyelid's dropping. ::I forgot...again...:: Sleep overcomed her body and mind, making her drift back into a sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You can't do this to me!" A familier voice shouted.  
  
"I just don't think this is right," A voice replied, and sighed. "I mean, you don't even know where she come's from! Much less WHAT she is! She has the whole country, not to mention everybody OUT of the Tortall, baffled by everything she told us!"  
  
Serena knew whoever was talking, was talking about her. She was in a long hallway, a door in front of her open an inch, emmiting the voice's to pass to her ear's.  
  
"But she's not some hurrock!" The first voice screamed, obviously furious. "She's a human, just like us! I've met her, she is one of the most amazing, interesting being's I have ever incountered, even when she isn't talking! And I know you would think the same if you just took the chance to know her." The voice stopped for a moment. "She observe's everything around her, and she doesn't forget easily, either. She is intelligent, Alanna, and I'm not going to let her be dragged off to be experimented on!"  
  
Serena froze. ~Alanna!?~ Her Harsh Side yelled at her. Serena finally registered, since she was in Tortall, 1460, having met King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, would it not only make everything even more unbelievable if Alanna would be here too? ~Duuuuuuhh!~ Her Practical Part told her amusingly.  
  
"What about Daemon of Raday!" Said, which now Serena knew was, Alanna. "She fought him without reason!"  
  
"But he attacked her first, from behind!" The unknown voice source complained wildly. "I saw it!"  
  
Serena's eye's widen, no wonder the voice was familier: it had to be Luke!  
  
  
  
Finally, her curiousity got the better of her.  
  
Quietly, like she had been taught to do in the forest, she stepped soundlessly to the door and peered in.  
  
Sure enough there was Alanna and Luke, both red faced from yelling, watching each other. They both looked extremely serious, in a way Serena had never seen them before. (Actally just Luke, she never "seen" Alanna before. Heh :) )  
  
She didn't know if she should interupt them, but she finally thought that she should: she didn't want people to "worry" over her. She could take care of herself. After all, she had been for as long as she could remember.  
  
She stepped into the room. Alanna and Luke both looked her way, an expression suprise. Luke stepped toward's her.  
  
"Serena, Alanna didn't mean all that stuff-"  
  
Alanna cut him off. "I meant all of it."  
  
Serena tried not to loose control of herself. "I can understand why people are confused with me," She began, voice firm. "But what I don't understand, is why people are stupid enough to try and hurt a person they know nothing about." She looked at Alanna.  
  
"Daemon was a fool," Serena stated clearly, anger beginning to win her over. "He attacked a person who did nothing to him. What kind of knight do you think he will make?" She knew this last word's would sting, but she wasen't about to take anything from anyone.  
  
"You could have came here and gotten help. Luke is trained, he could have helped you."  
  
"I have never ran away from a fight, and I am not going to begin to do so now." She snarled. "I can take care of myself!" She turned around and began to walk away, but then she heard fast-paced footstep's following. She whirled around and saw Alanna striding over. Serena lost it. "Stay away from me!" She yelled at her.  
  
Suddenly, a silver sheild formed all around Serena. Wide-eyed, she jumped back, but the sheild just followed her. Alanna stopped dead in her track's. Both her and Luke were just as suprised as Serena, none of them moving.  
  
Serena took a deep breath, not sure of what to do. She didn't know why this was happening. Why couldn't everything just go back to normal!?  
  
"I didn't even ask to come here!" She screamed at the sheild more than anything else. "Why can't I just go home!?" She ran out the room, wanting to get away from Alanna and Luke. Wanting to get away from the palace. Wanting to get away from everything. But more than anything, wanting to get away from the truth about what was happening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena bolted up from her bed, sweat trickling down her face. She gasped for air.  
  
"It was only a dream," She muttered to herself, seeing that she once more in the healer's wing. "A stupid dream." She sighed with relief, glad none of that was real. "I'm such a dolt." She said to herself, furious that such a stupid thing could get to her this much. She laid back down in the bed, trying to get her pulse back to normal.  
  
Only problem was, that no one was there to tell her that she was glowing a steady silver the entire time... 


	4. Question's Galore

Disclaimer: ::Monotone voice:: I do NOT own ANY of the regonizable character's. Their all Tamora Pierce's.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Question's Galore  
  
~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was released from the healer's wing the next day, making a full recovery. She was happy to be out of that place anyway; it was FAR too boring!  
  
She had been forced to wear a plain white shirt to go out, though she absolutly REFUSED to give up her Carhart's and hiking shoes.  
  
"You can't have them!" She cried furiously at the people. But, they conveinced her that they had to at least wash the Carhart's, which they did, then gave them back to her.  
  
Mumbling at how demanding people can be, Serena took her leave, knowing she was being stared after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having extra energy to burn, she took off outside, wanting to go into city. She passed the garden's, the gate's, snuck around the soldier's the best she could and walked a short distance until she saw it.  
  
Grinning that she finally had the chance to come, she entered the city, ready for anything.  
  
It was the greatest thing that had happen to her in her life after she had gotten her own bow and arrow's.  
  
There were cart's with people selling knife's, dagger's, sword's, herb's, food, armor. She also made note to go by the Raven Armory, the shop that sold the finest armor ever. It was amazing.  
  
After much goggling at everything possible, (Not to mention the people itself goggling at her) she finally stumbled upon an building with a sign hanging from it, baring the title "The Dancing Dove".  
  
"Finally!" She corused to herself happily. She had been wondering if she would ever make it here. She strode into the building.  
  
There were only a few people in the inn, since it was still the afternoon. Some looked up, only glancing, but then raised their head again to stare at the newcomer. They would whisper to their neighboring friend, if they had one, who then would too look up. Serena just ignored them and took a seat.  
  
A man with brown hair and hazel eye's came over to her. "What would ye like, miss?"  
  
Serena was about to voice that she would like a soda, but then remember that had no such thing back then. "Do you have any water?" She asked politly.  
  
The man raised in eyebrow to her, but said nothing: he just nodded and walked away, returning shortly with a cup of water.  
  
She was about to take a drink, until Serena remember something. "Oh no," She muttered to herself, then, said more loudly so the man could hear her. "I'm sorry, I don't have any money on me."  
  
The man shook his head. "Water doesn't need a' payin' for." He told her. He walked away.  
  
Sighing in gratituded, she took a swig from the cup.  
  
b  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ye look familier."  
  
"Of course, you dolt! You were the one that made those other soldier's pin me against the wall!" Serena shouted angerly.  
  
She was stuck at the Palace Gate's again, talking to the same empty-headed soldier that had "welcomed" her to Corus when she first arrived.  
  
"What are ye doing here again?" He asked suspicously.  
  
Serena sighed impatiently. "I am currently staying here. I went into town to look around."  
  
"Did anybody know ye were going 'here?" The soldier continued.  
  
"I didn't think anybody would care." Serena told him truthfully. Nobody did before, why should they start now?  
  
"I don't kn'w..." Came the reply.  
  
"JUST LET ME IN, YOU STUPID BLOKE!" She screamed at him.  
  
The man frowned, but sent over two soldier's to take her up to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They left her at the door's, returning to their post's down at the gate's.  
  
She, for one, was gratful for them to leave. She hated people telling her what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She tromped up the step's, not bothering with the strange glances she recieved from passerby's: She just wanted to go to her room so no one could bother her.  
  
~~~  
  
Serena peered around the inside of the castle, trying to figure out which way she was suppose to go. She dearly wished she remembered where everything was located on that tour Luke gave her.  
  
"Too bloody big of a building," She muttered to herself, choosing to go right. "They could send hound's out to find something in here and it still take them millium's..." She turned into a hallway and looked around. It sure didn't look familier. "Hmmmm..." She turned, and saw a pair of bright sapphire eye's gazing at her itently.  
  
She halted and saw the person was dressed very well. ::Just what I need,:: She cursed to herself lightly. ::The King.::  
  
"'Ello." She said gruffly.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Serena." He replied, still watching her with interest. "You seem like your looking for something."  
  
"I am," She told him blankly. "My room."  
  
"If you will allow me, I can show you just where it is."  
  
"Lead the way." Serena said, glad that she would finally be able to get back.  
  
The King held out his arm, just as Luke had. Serena groaned to herself. Wasen't anybody NOT into all this 'politness? "You don't have to do that, really," She assured him, hoping that it would work. "It's not like I'm from around 'ere anyway."  
  
The King look taken aback, but smiled. Putting down his arm, he began to walk in long stride's, Serena walking by his side.  
  
"How are you enjoying your stay, Lady Serena?" He asked.  
  
"Serena, please. I'm enjoying it, actally."  
  
"Good," He said cheerfully. "I like to have my guest's stay a comfortable one."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached her room.  
  
"Lady-excuse me, Serena?" The man asked when she was opening her door.  
  
Serena looked back at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering, if you would be able to come to the throne room at the hour of 7? Myself and a few other's would like to hear more about how you got here."  
  
Serena knew this would happen, and decided just to get it over with. "If I can find it, I'll be there."  
  
The King smiled, amused. "Your really not from around here, are you?" He asked jokingly  
  
Serena couldn't help but grin. "Fair guess."  
  
"I'll send someone to come get you." He told her.  
  
She nodded. "Alright, thanks." She departed to the inside of her room, closing the door behind her. ::Well, I might actally get to meet Myles and Numair.:: She thought happily. ::Maybe even Raoul! Or Diane!..." She trailed off into her own thought's, stationing herself on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20 till, (Strangly enough, her watch was set to the time they had there. "Freaky," As Serena had said. "Just plain, bloody freaky.") She hauled herself up, and pulled on her shoes. Combing through her hair with the brush that was already there, she heard a knock. She went to the door and open it.  
  
There stood someone, holding what looked like several tunic's, shirt's, breeche's and boot's in their hand's. The clothing moved as a face appeared, neck craning to look at her.  
  
"Luke! What are you doing here?"  
  
The boy smiled. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Go a'ead." She told him, opening the door wider to emmit enough room. "'Ere, let me help you with that." She grabbed as much clothing as he would let her, and put them on the bed, Luke following suit. He himself callosped on the bed, looking at her. Serena took a seat in a nearby chair and swung her leg's over the arm of it, back resting against the other. "What in bloody blazes did you bring all THAT for?" She asked him, nodding toward's the mountain of clothes and boot's.  
  
"Oh, those?" He replied innocently, still smiling. "The Queen had them made and asked me to bring them here, since she heard that we've already met. And, of course, I didn't refuse."  
  
Serena shook her head. "They don't need to waste their time on me. I'm fine with the clothes I have!"  
  
Luke just sighed. "You won't accept having thing's done for you, do you? Or help for that matter."  
  
Serena glared at him. "I was doing just fine." She sighed lightly herself. "Then everything had to get screwed up and come here..." She said quietly, more to herself than Luke. She got lost in the mind for a second, thinking. Why did she come here anyway? Sure, she alway's dreamed of living in Tortall, becoming a knight herself, but those were just dream's and wish's. They couldn't come true...  
  
Could they?  
  
Then, a picture quickly formed in her mind. ::That thing!:: She thought rapidly to herself. ::That thing that I found in the hall! Where is that blasted...:: With that thought in mind, she started searching franticlly. She looked in her back pocket of her Carhart's. It wasen't there. She flew across the room to her hiking pack, where she left it, and opened. She looked in the main pocket: nothing. After searching in a few more pocket's, she stumbled across it, in the hidden pocket. But there was something different about it.  
  
It was green again. It also had a blue string attached to it, in the of a shape necklace.  
  
::Funny,:: She thought, picking it up. ::It changed back to it's same color...and what's this thread doing here?:: She stood back up, looking at confusingly. "Hey Luke," She began, turning around so he could look at what she was holding. "Have you-" But she never finished her question.  
  
The toothed-shaped piece of 'glass' began to change color: into the same silver the sheild was in her dream.  
  
Luke's eye's widened."How...how did...you...do...that?" He gasped unbelievingly. "I didn't know you were a mage!"  
  
Serena was silent for a moment, just staring down at it. "I...didn't..." She finally whispered. She tried to grab hold to why it was doing this...why everything was doing this unbelievable feat of time and space just to bring her here...and for what? To make her life miserable?  
  
Suddenly, she began to yell at it.  
  
(For what reason, you might be asking yourself now. Well, consider yourself in her postion. Being sucked to a place where it only exsit's in a BOOK that you've read a million time's. It's character's, place's, everything being REAL. Having being attacked by somebody you don't know, having to fight litirally for your life. Everything being dumped on you at once. It can get preetttyyyy stressful, don't ya think? Anyway's, back to the story...)  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!?" She screamed vioently at it, arm's waving dangerously into the air. "What have I done to deserve this!? Huh!? TELL ME!"  
  
"Serena, calm down," Luke told her, frowning. "You didn't do anything."  
  
"Obviously THIS thing think's otherwise!" She shouted. She threw the piece; it landed on her bed, bouncing slightly. She turned toward's Luke.  
  
A jolt shot through Luke, one of pain, happiness, anger, confusion, excitment, mystery, wonder, intrigment and any other emotion a human was capable of having. He had never felt/experienced anything like it before.  
  
::Those eye's...:: He thought, they were alight with something completely unknown. It burnt him to even look at them, but he found he couldn't look away.  
  
The redness of her eye's burned as if a fire itself was roaring right behind them. But the silver fleck's; they glowed brightly with something that he couldn't compare against anything. It made him want to fear and trust her at the same time, but he couldn't decide which. "Serena..." He said, barely audible: He finally found his voice. "Your-your eye's..."  
  
"What about them?" She snapped.  
  
Luke winced slightly, her eye's had lit up again, he could see her fury. He momentarly guessed that's what they were doing right now; showing what she felt. And whoever was looking at the eye's could feel it too. Even as strange and stupid as it sounded, he knew it was true.  
  
"Suddenly the world DEPEND'S on what my eye's LOOK LIKE!?" She roared, losing it.  
  
"No," He said a bit louder now, yet still softly, recovering from what he witnessed. "But I know there is someone out there who does."  
  
She walked over to the bed and picked up the silver piece, peering down at it. "No one need's me." She said firmly, her grip on the peice tightning. "I don't know why I was sent here, but I'm going to find out who did this to me. And when I do, heaven help them." With that, she strode out of the room, the mysterious piece already tied around her neck.  
  
Luke sighed and went out after her, knowing she would need him soon enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke soon caught up with the raging girl, who was storming down a hallway.  
  
"Serena!" He halted, landing right in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a spot...or...anything." He said these last word's uncertainly, not sure of what to say.  
  
The girl just shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry for anything." He looked confusingly at her. "I shouldn't have flipped out like I did back there." She admited. "I need to deal with my problem's; not bother people with them." She sat down in a nearby chair; placing head in the hold of weary hand's. "I'm just confused."  
  
"If everything you say is true, then I can't blame you."  
  
"If?" Serena reapeated, hoping that what she thought he meant by it wasen't true. "You don't believe me."  
  
There was a moment's silence. "I must amit, it does sound awfully strange...but...I believe you."  
  
Serena lifted her head to stare at him. "Your not kidding?" She accused.  
  
Luke shook his head. "Not about something like this."  
  
The redhead couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you!" She cried happily, jumping up.  
  
"Come on," He told her, returning the smile. "We need to get you to the Throne Room."  
  
Serena quickly checked her watch: 3 minute's till. "Which way is it?" She prodded.  
  
He pointed to the left. "Down the hall."  
  
Not bothering to wait any longer, she grabbed his hand and began to run in the direction he pointed. "Move it, emerald eye's!" She told Luke, dragging him with her pass several room's, still running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Serena turned to face a large door.  
  
She was about to enter when a hand held her back.  
  
"What?" She asked impatiently. "We're late enough as it is."  
  
"You can't just barge in like that," Luke told her, waving a hand at her. "You have to look proper in front of the king."  
  
Serena scowled. "I don't care what I am and what I'm not suppose to do. He can just deal with it." She briskly turned around, dissapearing into the room before Luke could utter anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Throne Room was just like as she had seen it before. Heavy curtain's drapped on the side of the window's that surrounded the room, emmiting the sunray's to pass through the clear glass. The throne's that were at the other side of the room were empty. Frowning, she noticed there was no one even in the room.  
  
Then, a door opened, one that was right behind the throne's, a person coming out.  
  
The boy walked over to her and bowed. "Lady Serena, Page Luke." He bowed again, but to her side this time. "If you will follow me."  
  
Luke nodded, glanced over to her and gave a wink.  
  
Serena sighed to herself at Luke's openess. They began to walk back toward's where the servant came from, entering into the next room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A table and chair's were postion in the middle of the room; several body's occupied most of them.  
  
King Jonathan, Lord Raoul and Numair sat, talking about something Serena couldn't hear. They looked up upon hearing them enter.  
  
"Ah, Serena!" The King cried happily, standing up. Raoul and Numair followed suit. "This is Lord Raoul, Knight Commander of the King's Own, and this is Numair, one of the greatest mage's alive."  
  
"I know." Serena muttered. She knew that this was instantly a mistake. "I've heard alot about them." She added, rather conveincingly, if she did say so herself.  
  
Raoul strode over, took her hand in his own, which was the size of a tree trunk, and kissed it. He looked back up at her, smiling warmly. "Welcome to Tortall, Lady Serena."  
  
"Oh God's, please, just call me Serena. Believe me, I am no lady."  
  
Raoul's grin widened. "You remind me of Kel."  
  
"Really?" She asked, barely being able to keep the excitment out of her tone. What a compliment! And coming from Raoul!  
  
The man laughed and sat back down, letting Numair get to see her.  
  
He seemed just as excited as she was when she recieved the compliment. "Do you really come from the 21st century, as you call it?" He asked eagerly.  
  
Serena couldn't but smile. This was just how she thought Numair would act. "Yes, I really do."  
  
Numair kept pelting her with question's, that is, until the King decided that she need a break from it all.  
  
"Numair," Jonathan cut in. "Don't you think Serena should have a seat, then question her?"  
  
The mage suddenly seemed slightly embarassed. "Oh, yes, of course, please, sit." He muttered, showing Serena to a chair. He sat in the one next to her's. Luke was across from her, sitting next to Raoul and the King; All who was watching her intently.  
  
"How did you get here?" Numair began again, curiousity alight in his eye's.  
  
"Don't know, really," Serena said honestly. "Like I told the King an' Queen earlier, I was hiking."  
  
"Can you tell us the whole story? About where you come from and what it's like?" Raoul asked, arm's crossed on the table.  
  
"Sure, but it's pretty dull if ya ask me."  
  
"I doubt it will be." Luke said teasingly.  
  
Serena gave him a mock glare, then turned back to the rest of the men. "I come from Alaska, a state in the United States of America."  
  
"Is Alaska a fief?" Numair chimmed wonderingly.  
  
The girl snorted. "Not exactly. It's a state, the largest one in the country."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Anyway, Alaska is mainly made of forest's and coastline's; the greatest place to live if ya ask me. There's plently of game and animal's that no other place has. It's pretty cold up t'ere too, since it's up near the North Pole."  
  
"North Pole? What kind of animal's?"  
  
"The North Pole is at the top of the world, really. A person would freeze if they stayed there without the proper gear. Alaska had bear's, moose, whale's, ram's-"  
  
"Moose? Whale's?"  
  
"One of the most gorgouse animal's to be 'round," Serena said wistfully, a picture of a moose and a killer whale in her mind. "Quite clever too."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Serena didn 't really mind who was talking: she was too busy daydreaming of everything she could be doing back home. "Alaska get's LOAD'S of snow too, you could go do any snow sport you'd wish. We've got alot of mountain's, valley's, ocean's..." She trailed off.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice the way you talk."  
  
Serena shot a look at Numair. "What 'bout my talking?"  
  
"You just don't talk the same."  
  
"And that's a problem?"  
  
"No, but, does everyone in your country talk the same way as you?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "Not everyone, I guess." After a moment's thought, she added, "I talk with SS."  
  
"SS?" They all choursed confusingly.  
  
"Snowboarder Slang, or speech."  
  
"Snowboarder?"  
  
"A snowboarder is somebody that snowboard's, obviously."  
  
"Snowboard's?"  
  
::At least their talkin' 'bout something you love to do.:: She tried to reassure herself.  
  
"Snowboarding is a snow sport alot of people do." She thought of an example. "Like your jousting, or fencing contest's, 'cept we can do it anytime; as long as there's enough snow."  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Do you have a map of Alaska?" Raoul asked.  
  
"No, not on me, but, I'm willing to throw my dignity away and draw you one, if you'd want."  
  
The Knight grinned. Jonathan handed her a piece of parhcment, a quill and an ink bottle. Serena looked down at them, then back at the men. "Uh, don't ya have any pen's, pencil's or something of the sort?" She asked, forgetting they have no such thing back then.  
  
They looked confused, glancing at one another questionally.  
  
The girl sighed. "Never mind." And went to work on her drawing.  
  
All of them watched her for a few minute's as she scribbled all over of the piece of parchment, waiting.  
  
Finally, she slide the the drawn-on parchment over for the to look.  
  
"I decided to just draw the whole country while I was at it. Alaska in up, away from the country, yet alot of our military bases are there, anyway. There's also another state, called Haawii, that's huge island which is torn away from the country, too."  
  
They studied it for a few moment's. "And this peice of land," Jonathan inquired, pointing to the main country. "This is another state?"  
  
Serena laughed. "Up in Alaska, we call them the lower 48's, because that's where the other 48 state's are. We have 50 in all, you see," She explained. "All which form one huge country."  
  
Numair seemed fasinated in all of this. "Who's your King?" He asked, still staring wid-eyed at the drawing.  
  
"King? We don't have one."  
  
They all froze, and looked up at her. "What?" Luke breathed. "Who run's all this, then?" He waved a stunned hand at the drawing.  
  
"The President. 'E's sorta like a King, but not really. The people who live in the U.S vote for who they want to be President, not by who's born royality." Serena glanced at the Jonathan, who looked shocked and insaulted at the same time, giving him a apologetic look. "Sorry, but that's how it goes there. We haven't 'ad any female President's yet, but they are allowed to be voted and become one if they like."  
  
"How strong and well-trained are your country's soldier's?" Raoul asked quickly. Serena knew he was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Planning to attack?" She asked sarcasticlly, knowing it wouldn't work even if they wanted too. For one, they weren't the type to go into war without a good reason. And two, good luck trying to get there anyway.  
  
Raoul grinned. "Just curious."  
  
"Well," Serena didn't want to make them feel weak or anything, but... "If we wanted to, we could bomb and overtake Tortall or any other country 'ere in a matter of minute's." She told them, acting as if it was nothing. "And that's only using one group."  
  
She heard them gasped, all but Raoul. "Impressive!" He said heartily.  
  
A grin spread out on her face. "It's not like we would do that anyway," She reassured Numair, Jonathan and Luke. "We're like you guy's, we don't like to go to war. Unless we have to, that is."  
  
A slightly relieved air washed over. "It wouldn't be a fair fight, anyway. We have fighter jet's, gun's, technogoly and a bunch of other crap you don't have." She continued.  
  
The response was more, and more, and more...and more question's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, see ya tomorrow!"  
  
Serena walked out the door, Luke next to her side. "Another day of that? Great God's..." Serena's voice dissapeared as she gentely shook her head.  
  
The King, Raoul and Numair had asked her to return tomorrow at the same place, same time for the same thing. She, of course, had agreed.  
  
"It won't be that bad." Luke told her, smiling.  
  
Serena made a face. "For you, it won't. All you gotta do is sit there and look astouned."  
  
The boy laughed at this. "Guess you have a point there." He said mockingly.  
  
~~~  
  
Luke showed her the way back to her room and bid her goodnight, promising to return the next day.  
  
Serena slipped into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her quietly. She walked over to the window, gazing out of it.  
  
The moon casted it's silvery shadow out across the road that led to the city, following it to the glowing forest. She felt that she belong there; not in some palace guest room. "Hmmm..." She lurged herself away, falling into bed; considering...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Treading On Dangerous Ground

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my sorry excuse's which I call my own character's. It'd be a waste sueing, really. My dignity, much less money, are both thing's of which I do not have. Glad we have that clear.  
  
Author Note:Mmmmm...this chapter's not as long as the other's. I am SOOO, TERRIBLY SORRY I haven't put up any new chpater's for the longest time! Believe it or not, I actually have real Dog Mushing Meet's I need to be at! So, if you can just be patient, I'll try to post two chapter's or more at a time. :D Thank you if you've continued to read this far! You are THE coolest!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Treading On Drangerous Ground  
  
~~~  
  
Sunlight filtered through the open window in Serena's room, waking her. Moaning, she dragged herself out of bed and got dressed.  
  
Rap,rap.  
  
"People," She complained, walking over to open the door. "No wonder I never liked them."  
  
A servant bowed, handing her a peice of parchment. "From his Highness, Lady."  
  
Serena frowned, confused. "Uh, thank's." She said, taking it. The servant just stayed where he was. Serena looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I am to return with any message you might have for his majesty." He explained.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "Ok..." She turned her attention to the letter.  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Lady Serena,  
  
I send this in hope's that you will join me for breakfast in the mess hall: I do believe you know where it is located. Send word back with the messenger. If you are to join me, please meet me outside the hall at 7:00.  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
King Jonathan of Conte  
  
~~~  
  
::The mess hall?:: Serena thought, curious. ::Why the mess hall? That's where all the page's, squire's and whoever else eat's all the time. Why would they want me there?::  
  
Closing the letter, she looked back up at, what now Serena knew was, the messenger.  
  
"Your message, Lady?" He asked.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Tell 'em I'll be there."  
  
The messenger bowed again and left, leaving Serena to her thought's.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Turing a corner, a figure caught Serena's eye.  
  
"Lady Serena, so glad you could join me."  
  
"'Ello, sir."  
  
The King waited for Serena to reach him. "Did you have too hard of a time finding the mess hall?"  
  
"'Ey, at least I got here." The girl told him, making the King smile.  
  
He escorted her into the mess hall, guiding her to where all the food was.  
  
She didn't bother looking around yet: She was too hungry to care about anything else.  
  
After picking out their food, Serena followed the King to a table in front of the room; all the other teachers looking at her from the same table.  
  
She sat down one pace away from the middle, where the king sat, and looked about her. She tried to guess who was who from the description's the book's gave her; but to no avil. The King sat on her right side, next to, what she guessed, the training instructor. ::Shame,:: She thought dissapointingly. ::I would have loved to see Lord Wyldon and show him just how "girly" us female's can be...:: She tried to hide her wicked smile.  
  
Most of the people in the room were watching her, whispering franticlly to the people nearby.  
  
"Something wrong with the fruit?"  
  
Serena jerked her gaze to the speaker."What?"  
  
"You don't have any fruit on your plate." A man pointed a fork at her food. He sat on her left side.  
  
"So? I happen to not to eat fruit or vegatables." She informed him.  
  
"Oh? How come?"  
  
"'Cause I don't like them."  
  
"Ah..." He watched her for a moment. "I am Myles of Onua."  
  
"Serena."  
  
Serena looked back out at the crowd after eating her buttered roll. She regonized Luke among them who smiled and waved at her, the boy's next to him looking curiously at her. She returned the gesture.  
  
Myles looked away from Serena to see who she was waving and smiling at. "Friend of your's?" He asked, looking at Luke.  
  
"Uh..." Serena never had a friend before! How she to know what made a person a friend? "Not sure yet."  
  
"You'll find a good friend in Luke."  
  
Serena's head snapped to look back at the man. "What do you mean?" She asked, supisous.  
  
"I mean," There was clearly amusment dancing in his eye's and voice. "Luke is kind, clever and loyal to all his friend's."  
  
"Then they should be enjoying it." The girl replied, turning back to her meal.  
  
~~~  
  
10 minute's later, the king stood up and motioned for her to do the same. Highly confused, she did as she was told, shooting a questioning look at Myles. He gave her a reassuring smile. ::Thanks so much for the answer, Myles.:: She thought sarcasticlly. The King cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. Now Serena knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Sir," She said urgently. "You don't 'ave to do this."  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "No."  
  
She gave him a piercing look, letting him know he wouldn't get away with this, and looked out at the hall.  
  
Everybody was staring at them with wondering eye's.  
  
"As most of you well know by now," The King's voice boomed, echoing. "We have a new visitor in the palace. This is Lady Serena Fejis. She come's from a place none of you have ever heard of, so I won't bother mentioning where. Now, while she's here, I hope all of you will take some advice from your eddiquate classes and be polite. Thank you."  
  
From the moment the King ended his word's, the hall broke out like wildfire, whisper's filling every corner. "Why did she come here?" "Don't see many with red hair-" "Why wouldn't we know where she came from?" "Why did he say he couldn't tell us?" "And why isn't she wearing a dress like all the other lady's?"  
  
"Because I don't want to." She growled to herself.  
  
Jonathan leaned over aned whispered: "Don't worry, it'll die down in a couple of day's."  
  
"Why don't I feel reassured." She muttered to herself.  
  
~~~  
  
"Have you ever been tested for magic?"  
  
Serena looked up arubtly at Numair. "What? Are you kidding? Magic doesn't exsit's!"  
  
Numair exchanged look's with Jonathan and Raoul. "Why not?"  
  
Serena thought for a moment, then shrugged lightly. "I guess it just died out when people stopped believein'."  
  
"But you've never been tested for magic?" The mage reapeated.  
  
"Because I don't need to!" The girl argued.  
  
"Well, I would like to, anyway."  
  
Serena frowned accusingly.  
  
"It won't hurt, I promise." Numair reassured her, smiling.  
  
"Fine, but your wasting your time. What do ya want me to do?"  
  
"Try to lit that candle." He indicaded, pointing. "Look inside yourself for your 'pool of magic'."  
  
Serena gave him a look. "Oh, that'll be easy." But she sighed, closed her eye's and looked.  
  
For 5 minute's she just sat there, searching. Then she stumbled across something; something silver. It was huge. ::Is this what the 'pool of magic' is suppose to be?:: She wondered. ::Some pool, it's the size of a lake.::  
  
Her eye's flew open. ::No, I do not have magic! I do not have The Gift!::  
  
"Anything?" Numair asked, a satisfied smile on his face. Serena got the feeling he somehow knew what had just happened.  
  
"No." She told him flatly. "Nothing at all."  
  
He sighed. "I wish you would tell us the truth."  
  
"What?" She said defensivly.  
  
"Serena, when I want to, I can sense The Gift in other people," He explained, "And with you, you have such a large amount that it's hard to miss. Though, I am confused by it. Your magic's...different."  
  
"I would be asking why you would think it's 'different' if I even had any magic!" She said angerily. She wanted out: now. "Can I go now?" Without waiting for a reply, she shoved her chair aside and strode out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silver coursed through the thin air, slicing at anything near it.  
  
Serena's knife moved into a well-practiced pattern as she went deeper into thought.  
  
Why did Numair actally think SHE had magic? Impossible! There was no such thing as magic! But, supposedly, she was in Tortall, so it would only make sense...right?  
  
The girl growled as she messed up a step. Trying it again, she tried to concentrate, but it was no use.  
  
And why would Numair say her magic was 'different'? Because she came from another world? According to the book's, Numair has seen plenty of different and powerful magic in his day's; so, if she even did have magic, it couldn't be that far unusal...could it?  
  
She flipped her knife, shutting it, and placed it safely in her pocket. She walked out of the practice court, steering into the hallway. But somebody blocked her way.  
  
Deamon leaned against the wall, smiling smugly. Serena tried to pass, but the boy blocked her way.  
  
"What do you want, Deamon?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Well, this is a practice court." He replied casuly.  
  
"Ah, that's right," Serena said, pretending to be thoughtful. "You certainly do need to practice your fighting 'skill's'."  
  
"You know," He said bitterly, "I would watch what you say. It could just get you hurt one day." Serena rolled her eye's. "What, your gonna try and fight me again? You couldn't even win a match."  
  
"It won't only be me."  
  
"I'm sure you have load's of friend's." She shot back sarcasticlly.  
  
"Luke is not really your friend," He told her slyly. "He's just playing you, making you believe that you actally have a friend; then he'll be rid of you, leaving you to sit down and cry like the girl you are."  
  
'Like the girl you are'. That was one of the worse insault's anybody could make to her. "I don't cry," She informed him curtly, then, in a much calmer voice, said, "And you obviously can't win a word match, either." Serena shoved pass him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of showing him her fury.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun reflected it's grand light on the tree's, the leave's glittering with new bud's. Spring was here.  
  
A soft knock could be heard, echoing throughout the room. Serena didn't bother taking her gaze away from outside her window, from watching the setting sun streak it's beautiful color's across the sky. "What?" She asked tiredly.  
  
She heard the door open slightly, a deep voice emerging. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Go a'ead." She opened the window and climbed onto it's ledge to get a better veiw.  
  
Jonathan walked in,then smiled when he saw what she was looking at. "Lovely veiw, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The King sighed. "I came here to talk to you."  
  
"That was suppose to come as a suprise?" Serena knew she shouldn't have said it, but she didn't care.  
  
Jonathan ignored this. "I know earlier, with what Numair said, must have come as a shock-"  
  
"Oh, is that what you call it."  
  
"...And you may want not to believe it. But, I have complete trust in Numair. He wouldn't lie about such a thing."  
  
"I'm not saying he is. I just think he just made a mistake or something. I don't have magic. Nobody from my world does."  
  
"Perhap's so, but I sincerly think that you should at least consider what Numair has brought to your attention."  
  
Serena's mind eye rolled. Why did they have to talk so...fancy?  
  
But her physical appearence showed nothing, just her interest in the outside world.  
  
She felt a heavy hand weigh on her shoulder. "Think about it." The King turned away and walked out.  
  
The girl watched him go, her mind racing with different question's.  
  
::Why do you have to be so stubborn?:: ::Why can't you just listen!?:: ::Why wouldn't you just CONSIDER?::  
  
But the question that made her shudder was the question she dreaded.  
  
::What if Numair isn't mistaken?::  
  
~~~ 


	6. The Watchers

Author's Note: I am a cruel writer. Yes, I know. I seem to ignore my lovely fan's. That is what it appear's. But it 'tis not! I swear! Again, I have been excedingly busy with training sled dog puppy's, school, and, of course, working on these chapter's, believe it or not. I have most of the chapter's already layed out, but this one I seemed to have missed. It doesn't look like much...but it'll get better. At least, I hope it is to you. Review! Even 1 or 2 make's me happy. Let's me know someone is actually reading it. :D Ah, but, I will leave you to your reading on a happy note. Mushing season is over and won't begin training again till Labor Day. So, I will have more time to work on and improve my future chapter's. Enjoy!  
  
Story Notice:For the information on the war, I used the same information from the excerpt from Lady Knight  
  
~~~  
  
Sarcasm Queen: My English isn't all it's suppose to be. :D I hope you understand. I am trying to work on it, believe it or not. My writing program seemed to have gotten rid of the Spell Check, the nasty thing.  
  
Yes, I know it hurt's- immsensly- when you break a bone. I've broken my nose, tail bone (I can't believe I just typed that out on the 'net...) and numerous other thing's (It comes with being an atheltic freak). I know what's it like to be in pain. Yet, Serena is a very...peticular (Spelling?) character. She doesn't believe in physical pain, really. I doubt that make's sense... It's emotional pain that hit's her the hardess. She went through a stage which drained all the life she thought she had away from her (which I will begin to touch in this chapter) and left her distant from other people. She tend's to ignore any pain she might feel physically and tries the same emotionally. The idea she has is that if she isolates herself from the world, she can't get hurt. In other word's: She is not in a very good state right now.  
  
I know whoever's reading this wonders how I got so far off the subject of how in real life Serena couldn't have survived that walk. Re-read what I just wrote. It really does make sense...if you think about it. Hope this help's even in the slightest bit.  
  
And thank you for giving me the information on Alanna's healing spell! I somehow read over that...how horrible of me. Thanks for reviewing. :)  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6:The Watchers  
  
~~~  
  
"So...this girl is very valueable, yes?"  
  
"Yes, you fool. She possess information we have yet to dream of. That scum they call a King will gain most of it eventually, no doubt. Yet, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't. Capture the girl, get the information we need...then kill her."  
  
Another voice intervended. "But, sire, I think I should warn you...the girl. She can fight. And she can shoot with a bow...better than most of the men there, is the rumour..."  
  
The same cold, superior voice snapped. "You don't think I already knew that? I've watched her. She is not one to be taken lightly. She appear's to be clever, but not clever enough to ecscape what I have planned. No one would be. It would take the Gods theirselves to see what I'm up to before it is upon them." It took a raspy breath, watching a Serena jump from a considerably high window, landing silently on the ground in a crouch, standing up cautiously, peering around to be sure she wasen't seen, then slinked away. A nasty smirk spreaded over the face that spoke it's harsh word's: "She is interesting, isn't she? And she'll be mine. I'll make sure of that."  
  
~~~  
  
Serena looked around carefully before cautionly crossing the soundless ground ahead of her.  
  
Bored of the palace already, she was headed toward's the Royal Forest.  
  
She kept to what little shadow's there were, trying to keep out of sight. It didn't really seem nessecary, but she wasen't sure if they would allow her. She needed the practice, anyway.  
  
Covering ground quickly, she slipped silently into the tree's.  
  
The girl let out content sigh as her mind regonized the familier feel of tree's around: even if they were different.  
  
The tree's almost reminded her of delicate, mystical-looking Weeping Willow's compared to the sturdy pine tree's back home. She didn't mind the change, but a voice keep bothering her...as if the tree's could watch and hear her. Shaking the feel away the best she could, she ventured further, observing her surrounding's carefully.  
  
It looked -almost- like the forest she had 'fell into' when she first came to Tortall. But there seemed to be a stream running nearby somewhere- at least she could hear what she thought to be one. Rock's spotted the ground near the path. Thing's were already beginning to bloom on tree's and with the flower's trying their best to open the few petal's they had, taking advantage of the ray's of sun that were scattered throughout the wood's.  
  
::Spring comes awfully early here.:: Serena thought, placing a finger on a tree branch with many bud's on it's bark. ::It's- what did they say it was?- March...the...:: Trying to remember the exact date, she kicked the ground gently, then froze. The 29th. It was the 29th. The girl's eyes widened. "The 29th." She whispered hoarsly, shaking. Suddenly, she began to run further into the forest. Following a faint path that wound around the trees and numerous other things, she kept running without seeing anything around her. She would have been a faint blur to anyone if they didn't follow the figure carefully, her red hair trailing out behind her, flying just as she did so desperatly.  
  
Finally, out of breathe, she doubled over, trying to regain the loss of it in her lung's. Looking around, she knew she was alone. She leaned against a nearby tree and tried to fight back the tear's that were coming. Her throat was sore, her eyes were beginning to shine with the wetness filling them. "Stop it," She ordered herself sternly. "This is stupid. It's over." Wiping the backside of her right hand against her eyes to be rid of the unwanted tear's, she tried to regain her composure.  
  
No longer feeling like she wanted to be in the forest, she began to head back in the direction of the palace, hoping that she wouldn't be noticed.  
  
~~~  
  
Menawhile, the King and the War Council, consisting of Raoul, Alanna, the Gareth's and other's, were in the War Chamber, disscusing the matter's with Scanra.  
  
"We'll have to attack," Jonathan said, reviewing a map. "Soon...recruit the knight's, including new, figure out what we'll need to send..it'll be in a few month's, at the most."  
  
"Jon, are we really sure about this? The new knight's? They have no former actual war training and this is going to be-"  
  
"I have no choice, Alanna." The King replied tiredly. "We'll need every knight if we are to have a chance. They have a new king, that Maggur Rathhausak. He convienced those raiding party's of his. This year he's going to have a real army to send against us, not just untrained bits and pieces. Look's like every person that can fight from that country is going to."  
  
There was silence for a few moment's, then Raoul spoke, grinning. "Then we'll give them a war, by Mirthros."  
  
~~~  
  
Serena sighed as she gazed out her bedroom window, watching the star's twinkling happily, unlike her mood. The moon shone brightly, flooding everything it could reach. A knock brought the girl from her distant world, scowling at the noise.  
  
Luke and a few boy's from the mess hall stood around him. "There you are." Luke said upon seeing her face, grinning. "Thought I'd introduce my friend's to you."  
  
"Luke, this isn't really a great time-"  
  
"Aw, come on. We'll be gone soon enough."  
  
::They will be gone soon enough, as he said.:: "Fine. Only for a bit though." She told him and his friend's, opening the door to edmit them.  
  
As they piled in she turned, door open, and looked at them.  
  
The friend's seemed surprised, staring at her, when Luke explain: "They don't see many people with your kind of eyes."  
  
"Many? Try none...ever." One of the boy's, with red hair, whispered.  
  
Serena glared at him coldly. "How flattering of you to consider."  
  
"That's Aiden of Dramon," Luke told her hurriedly, pointing. Aiden had, as she noticed, red hair and bright blue-green eyes that were inviting, though possessed something else she wasen't sure of. He had a proud nose and kind face, slightly dusted with a fleckles, that was easy to look at. "That over there is Marek of Aniak." A blonde-haired boy, his fair skin made his dark blue eyes look almost electric. He had a straight nose and a perfect- looking mouth.  
  
With a mop of unruly brown hair, "Killian of Chasion"' s sparkling hazel eyes drew the attention away from the current mess, his slightly round nose and full mouth filling his lean face. He seemed to be a thinker to Serena. With curly-in-spot's black hair and interesting brown eye's, Dustin of Queenscove had a intelligent aura to him, his face, too, lean with a long mouth and hook nose.  
  
The last new member, Cian of Trealn, had brown hair and curious stormy eye's. He had a slightly round face with a nise nose and mouth.  
  
"'Lo," Serena finally said after examining them. They all muttered their own gretting's in return. Serena turned toward's Dustin. "You related to Nealan of Queenscove?"  
  
"Distant cousins." He replied, grinning wolfishly. Nodding in aknowledgment, Luke continued. "And this is Serena, the girl I've been telling you about."  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Serena, but I believe I never caught where exactly you resided from." Killian waited, watching her intently.  
  
::Watch it. He's on to you.:: "Ah, no 'lady' for me. Just Serena." Not giving him a chance to reply, she directed her gaze to Luke. "I'm sorry to do this, but we'll have to talk some other time. It's...been a long day. It was nice meeting you all." She added to the rest of the group.  
  
Luke's green eyes held a questioning look at her as the group left, but said nothing.  
  
Serena sighed as she heard the door shut, walking back over to the window. Looking out it once again, she wondered just what was the point of bringing her to Tortall, anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
Ribbon's of solar-powered light raced around in the cool, chilled winter night sky. The nearly-full moon lighted the ground in silver that made every corner that is streched it's hand to touch seem almost magical .  
  
Serena smiled as she watched the pale white-green and purplish-blue colors dance freely across the still Arctic air. As many times as she had seen the Northern Lights, it never ceased to draw the attention with it's majestic, mysterious ways, daring those to hear it's secret tales and mystical storys. Taking a content breath, she relaxed into the feel of the runners beneath her booted feet, hearing the familier 'shush' of the sled being pulled by her silent dogs. Letting her experienced leader guide the sled and team through particuallary smooth wilderness, the girl remembered part of a poem from the famous Yukon poet and writer, Robert Service. Knowing she was alone, expect perhaps for a few animals, she recited a phrase from the poem that seemed to hang in the air.  
  
" 'Strange thing's are done in the midnight sun,  
  
By the men who moil for gold;  
  
The Arctic trail's have their secret tales T  
  
That would make your blood run cold.  
  
The Northern Lights have seen queer sights,  
  
But the queerest they ever did see;  
  
Was that on the marge of Lake Labarge,  
  
I cremated Sam McGee.' "  
  
Her leader, postioned in front, looked back at the musherm upon hearing the sound of her voice, yet soon looked ahead again, dismissing her behavoir -if not curious- as normal. Serena often sang, or talked to her team to pass time and keep moral up on the trail.  
  
Turning her attention back to the sky, Serena re-postioned her warm hat, then studied the lights further.  
  
A hint of red was now finding it's way into the beautiful display, which seemed to wave to the musher, then began to flow through the vast space of the immense sky, as if showing them which direction to go.  
  
::North.:: Serena noticed, amused.  
  
The girl felt as if she could continue forever, but halted the team to snack them, as she always did on long journeys.  
  
She chose an area about 10 feet away from where she had detoured away from her trail. Only a few trees littered the land as far as the moon's light would let her see. There was evidence of new snow to be seen clearly, smoothing the rugged edge's of the mountain's creating an almost complete barrier around the land. It wasen't an area Serena had ever been to before, but she wasen't worried. Everything was too calm and relaxed to be of any harm. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she was in Rainy Pass, an senic part of the Iditarod Trail.  
  
Snowhook firmly stomped into the ground 2 feet back on the right side of the sled, Serena stepped off the runners and went to the sled bag, opening it. Shaoving aside her backpack, she dug, grabbing her ax, which would cut the ice-perserved food chunks individuly for the dogs, along the way.  
  
Frowning, she desposed of her thick, warm gloves and searched through the bag again, more carefully.  
  
::What the hell?:: She thought, concerned, ::Where's the bags of food? I always bring food when I know it'll be a long trip. I never forget. Never.::  
  
~Perhaps you dropped it somewhere?~  
  
::The sled bag was zipped. I don't think it has any holes...what hole could possibly be that big where I wouldn't notice?...I checked a week ago...:: She examined the fabric anyway, to prove herself right.  
  
The dogs, meanwhile, where curled on the snowy ground in tail-to-nose heat conserving ball's of fur.  
  
Except Outlaw, the leader. She was watching her human thinking to herself, a continues expression of worriness. It wasen't hard for the dog to sense her human's feelings. Her bright blue eyes surveyed all of the girl's action's carefully, waiting for any sign she was needed.  
  
Serena kept swearing to herself mentally, as she tried to figure what to do. She had extra clothes for herself, extra boots, extra harnessess, sled lines and 8 booties for each of the dogs. Among that was cooking supplies, a pocket knife,a bigger knife, snowshoes and her 270 Mariner rifle. She carried rifle strictly for pertection against moose that were too stubborn to move from the trail. It was a common pain with mushing in deep snow and sometimes ended up being fatal for dogs and/or the musher. If the moose refused to move in anyway from the trail after vain attemps to get them to leave, the musher would snowshoe a wide arch around the annoying barrier, leading the team. But sometimes, the animal would charge right as the team, thrashing its deadly hooves with it's powerful leg's. The same thing had happened to Serena a year or so ago...  
  
Serena shook the thought out of her head, knowing what direction it was going. She needed to assess the situation.  
  
She had 15 hungry dogs, no food, without any idea where she was.  
  
Lovely.  
  
Well, not completely true.  
  
She did have some food. Reaching into her favorite red parka, she dug into a secret pocket she had sewn into it and pulled out an Ziploc bag filled with things required for surviving...at least for awhile. It was her emergency kit. But a quick search told her that the food there, too, wasen't where it was suppose to be.  
  
::Where're my 6 Snickers and 4 pieces of jerkey?:: She thought. ::Dude, even my peppermint tea bags are gone!::  
  
Replacing the bag, she conteplated what she might be able to do to fix the problem. She had her rifle, if it got that far, to shoot an animal and had to supplies to cook it. Still thinking, she checked her dog's feet, starting with the wheel dogs. "Hey, Rogue. You did a good job today. Rebel, how you feelin'? Oh, you just want that special spot on your ear rubbed, don't you?" She moved onto the team dogs. "Gotta check your feet, Haley. I know it's not your favorite thing in the world, Streak." Continued with Crash and Fearless, Magic and Fisher, Chinook and Donna and Avalanche and Storm. "Ah, Avalanche, good boy. Storm, teamin' up with Avalanche workin' with you a'right?" She walked up to the swing dogs. "Demon, good boy. Takona, the veiw's not that bad is it?" She asked, refering to a popular mushing saying: 'If your not the lead dog, the view never changes'. Serena walked up to her leader. "Outlaw, hey there girl. Enjoyin' the run?" Outlaw licked Serena's wrist lightly in aknowledgment. Serena grinned. "Glad to know." Standing back up, she sighed, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, Outlaw began to growl. Looking at the dog's direction, Serena spotted a big form moving toward's them, making the slightest sound.  
  
Knowing better than to make any sound's of her own, Serena slipped quietly back to the sled, gripping the rifle. All she would have to do was shut the chamber, lock it and pull the saftey away. The trigger was hair-pin. The slightest touch and it would fire. The sound of the shot would be deafining.with all the firepower it contained. Raising it to her shoulder, she used the sight on it to see what the form was, but found it even more impossible to make out. All she knew that whatever was all the way out here wouldn't welcome her with a big grin.  
  
Her wait was soon over.  
  
Though she couldn't distinctly see it, she knew it was a moose. A huge moose, about 50 feet away from the team. The whole team erupted into a flurry of barks, yelps, cries and leaps to chase after the great chew-toy. Serena had to place both feet on sled brake to keep them from running full- out. Glancing to be sure the snowhook was in place, she dug her feet in harder.  
  
The moose seemed to take the barking as an personal insault, for it looked at the dogs with a weary eye, then began to run after them.  
  
Serena fumbled in checking to see if the bullets where in so she could scare the moose away from the team and herself. Her blood ran cold at the sight of no bullets in the chamber at all. She couldn't get them fast enough from her bag.  
  
::Wait. There weren't any bullets in the bag...:: She thought, paniced, andrinalen pumping through her system. "Outlaw!" She screamed, the moose now only 15 feet away and gaining speed. "Outlaw! You mutt! LISTEN! Your-" The moose was now at the front of the team, kicking it's sharp hoofs at any dog that opposed it. Serena did the only thing that came to mind. She ran up to the team and threw the rifle as hard as she could at the large animal. It struck it's chest, only making it's rage greater. Serena desperatly tried to get the dogs away from the beast, but they too fought.She yanked back hard on harnessess and tug lines, trying to control them. Serena turned to see the moose's postion and screamed for her leader, but was barley audible over the cries of the desprate dogs. Serena watched as Outlaw fell, bleeding...to death...  
  
  
  
Serena shot up in her bed, mouth open in a silent scream. She was drenched in cold sweat, eye's wide. Before she could think, Serena was out of bed and running towards the door...to go check on her team...to see Outlaw...then stopped dead. She was in her room, in the palace, in Tortall. It took a few moments for reality to catch up for her, her shaking hand still on the doorknob. Trying to get her breathing back to normal, she looked outside to be sure she was indeed where she thought she was. It was 3:00 AM, according to her watch. The moon was shining, the star's still twinkling, the room dark. Hating they way they looked so happy, she went back to bed... but did not go to sleep for a very long time... 


End file.
